


昏瞑之兽

by itouorange



Series: 狎兽・兕禽 [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 猫化闪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊猫化闪paro





	昏瞑之兽

**Author's Note:**

> ＊猫化闪paro

 

卫宫士郎没有饲养过猫，并不了解这种动物的食养习性，但他至少知道，眼下半兽半人的生物霸据自家的起居室躺进被炉里，抻起肩膀边看电视边品红酒的诡异场景是不对的。

双手提了满满购物袋的人站在猫科动物的身后，一时之间竟然不知道该做些什么。英雄王确实是经常不打一声招呼就光临自家宅邸，自己也在经历了多次的突然袭击后，将这件事归进了日常生活的一环；但这并不代表他就能大气不喘地接受当前这个长出猫耳朵猫尾巴的吉尔伽美什。

少年把采买的商品搁在餐桌上，慢慢挪过去，小心翼翼地将手放上男人的肩膀，轻轻叫唤对方的名姓。

吉尔伽美什？……是你吧？

看见转过来的俊朗面庞，卫宫士郎长长吁出堵在喉间的那口气。还好，脸还是那张脸；只是一贯冰冷桀恶的猩红眼孔，而今添进兽类的无质凶光。吉尔伽美什却不以为意地应了一声回来了啊，就好像什么事都没发生，所见的诡谲场景都是自己的无端幻觉。

于是——

于是他下意识拿手摸住那对覆盖金色绒毛的柔软耳朵。光溜的皮毛与软骨的圆润鼓突带来奇异的触感，是与普通的猫咪并无二异，高热的耳温甚至温暖了自己此先被寒风冻僵的指尖。继而听见熟知的戏谑笑声响起来。

舒服吗？

意识恢复，仓惶地收回手掌攥在胸前，脑筋飞转起来，想着“是”与“否”这二者该挑出哪一个回答，才会对自己的当前处境有所帮助。还没摸索出答案，就被男人伸过手晃了一把。玩够了就做饭去，我饿了。

这就算是被放过一码了，卫宫士郎抱起塑料袋快步奔去厨房，不料英灵的话声再度黏上脊背。男人习惯性地捉住他的腰，凑低脑袋去看袋子里的食材。于是卫宫士郎真真切切地目睹到那对尖角的耳朵动了两动，然后听见吉尔伽美什问自己晚餐是要做什么。

做什么——猫饭吗？不行，这么说出口的话，脖子上一定会被不留情面地架上兵刃。那么又该不该避开忌口呢？记起班里是有一位同学在养猫的，卫宫士郎刚考虑着回房拿来通讯簿，打去电话咨询一下，T恤的衣摆就被大幅度地撩了起来。

掐住腰肢的手很快攀上胸膛，双臂被抬高架空而做不出抵抗。卫宫士郎只好拱起肩膀去撞挨近的身体，问男人想要做什么。吉尔伽美什对少年的明知故问发出嗤之以鼻的哼气，尖齿捉住脉搏缓缓鼓动的脖子。干哑的低沉话语拂进卫宫士郎的耳梢。

你让我等得太久了，杂种。

噤若寒蝉的人不敢言语，同时感觉到颈处的皮肤开始被撕扯，尖利的疼痛蝥刺进大脑皮层，意识被哗啦啦地敲碎。

一声咋舌响过，吉尔伽美什拽住对方的手腕将身子扳了过来，看见少年嘴唇翕张却欲言又止，索性覆上双唇将耽误时间的疑义送入齿隙碾磙嚼碎。湿热的气息在彼此的呼吸间漾开，猫舌头的倒刺掠过上颚带来痒痒的刺疼，相较往常的接吻，多出一分引人入胜的希奇。看见澄黄色的涣散瞳孔示出依恋，吉尔伽美什牵唇微笑，右臂穿过腿弯勾进关节，将卫宫士郎横抱起来。

算了，饭一会儿再做，先跟我过来一下。

比起口头交代对方，已经率先有了动作。被粗暴地扔进墙角而撞上桌腿的人，揉着手肘朝英灵瞪过去，却又因为惮惧而满眼的心虚。看见吉尔伽美什离近的双腿与那根在后头荡来晃去的尾巴，视线又不知不觉地形成聚焦。

于是他忘了，猫咪也是擅长捕杀并喜好玩弄猎物的肉食动物。更何况相较会袒露肚皮供主人抚摩的乖巧宠物，吉尔伽美什更偏向于同宗的大型猛兽。身体扑上去压住对方，眼底的理性终于被无逻辑的凶戾湮灭；天光渗入暗黪，狰狞的红色染进屋子，英灵瞳孔的红色窒塞卫宫士郎的呼吸。

兽类利齿所到之处不例外地留下血迹斑斑的咬痕，所以当吉尔伽美什用舌头舔舐那处最初的淤迹时，卫宫士郎甚至以为男人是要咬断他的咽喉。因疼痛流出的眼泪爬过脸颊滑进肩胛，涩苦的淡淡咸味被吉尔伽美什清楚地尝到。

英灵咂巴了下嘴，舔去沾在上唇的泪水，手掌胡乱在血污狼藉的肉体上抹了一把——那么像极用于描画死亡的脏乱色盘。他将少年最后的低低呜咽吞进自己的胸腔，鲜艳虹膜恢复出些许的镇静。

将发颤的双腿支上肩膀，卷曲的长尾绕过来抚弄泛上粉迹的敏感肌肤。掌心捉住腿间的性器，尾巴就从后穴慢慢蹭上阴囊。柔软绒毛在每一处皱襞钻进钻出，以一种奇异的方式进行着爱抚，致使释放较以往来得更快。吉尔伽美什放开冲入顶点的欲望，泻出的精液随即喷溅上小腹，浊白色覆盖血腥的啮咬印痕，部分甚至沾上猫咪的尾尖。

拿指尖蘸取一些浊液，涂抹进已经按捺不住吞吐起异物的肉壁。黏稠的水声与少年的喘息此起彼落地钻进吉尔伽美什的滚烫脑髓。喉间吞滚，扶住腿肢的掌指向下攀去，之后一把掐进湿腻的臀肉。

这次有点不一样。

被掰断饼干那样揉碾着碎开的意念，还没能好好理解吉尔伽美什的这句提点，痛感先是被不可理喻的侵害贯穿。尖锐的反钩刺进甬道，牵引欲望朝向内部进犯，却也只有不断深进的唯一途。一旦试图挣开，倒刺更会适得其反地绞紧肠壁，不多时肠液混上鲜血淌进股间。

扯住肩臂拽着对方坐进自己的胯骨，在至深处完成了释放。枕在自己肩上的人已然在捱痛的间余失落知觉，唯独沾泪的睫羽还在间或颤动。吉尔伽美什伏近耳根，道出不被捕捉的沉吟话声。方窗隔栏折入的失温余夕，铺进暗红的、啖噬明朗生机的窒息。

太阳坠落。

  
fin


End file.
